Horacy Slughorn
* brązowo-siwe (później) |rodzina = |różdżka = Cedr i włókno ze smoczego serca, 9 i 1/4 cala, dość elastyczna |praca = Nauczyciel eliksirów | przynależność = * Klub Ślimaka * Hogwart ** Slytherin |aktor = Jim Broadbent |dom = Slytherin |rozmiar = 250px }} Horacy E. F. Slughorn (ang. Horace Slughorn; ur. 28 kwietniaHoracy Slughorn na Pottermore pomiędzy 1882 a 1921Horacy Slughorn Profesor uczył Toma Riddle'a (kiedy w 1938 zaczął naukę), więc musiał mieć co najmniej 17 jak zaczynał pracę w szkole. Więc możliwa datą urodzin jest 1882, gdzie Albus Dumbledore w czwartym rozdziale Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) wspomniał "Nie jesteś jeszcze tak stary jak ja, Horacy.") — ekscentryczny nauczyciel eliksirów w Hogwarcie, najpierw w latach czterdziestych (wtedy także opiekun Slytherinu), a za namową Albusa Dumbledore'a, ponownie od 1996 roku. Twórca Klubu Ślimaka przeznaczonego dla uczniów popularnych, wybitnie uzdolnionych lub mających wpływowych krewnych. Dwukrotnie w ciągu życia zażył Felix Felicis – w wieku 24 i 57 lat. Posiadał pianino, z którym nie potrafił się rozstać. Dumbledore poprosił Harry'ego Pottera, aby wydobył od Slughorna wspomnienie dotyczące Toma Riddle'a. Podczas swojej pierwszej kadencji profesor Slughorn opowiedział Voldemortowi o horkruksach. Biografia Wczesne życie Horacy E. F. Slughorn urodził się pomiędzy końcem XIX a początkiem XX wieku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi W młodości uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Po ukończeniu szkoły, został nauczycielem eliksirów. W wieku 24 lat po raz pierwszy wypił Felix Felicis. Nauczyciel eliksirów Horacy Slughorn rozpoczął pracę nauczyciela mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co Albus Dumbledore i przepracował ponad 35 lat, zanim odszedł na emeryturę. Nauczał eliksirów i był opiekunem Slytherinu. Jednym z jego podopiecznych u początków kariery był Tom Riddle i to podobno z nim młody Lord Voldemort miał najlepszy kontakt ze wszystkich nauczycieli. Horacy był przekonany, że chłopak błyskawicznie znajdzie pracę w Ministerstwie, co więcej, chciał mu w tym dopomóc. Kolejną z jego ulubienic była Lily Evans, matka Harry'ego. Profesor Slughorn bardzo się zdziwił, gdy dowiedział się, że jego ulubiona uczennica jest z rodziny mugoli i jest tak utalentowana. Wychwalał jej wrodzony talent i indywidualne podejście do eliksirów, choć możemy przypuszczać, że doskonałe wyniki Lily były sprawką zadurzonego w niej Severusa Snape'a. W Hogwarcie Slughorn założył Klub Ślimaka, składający się w jego przekonaniu z najbardziej utalentowanych, ambitnych, zdolnych i wpływowych uczniów w Hogwarcie. thumb|left|284px W roku szkolnym 1942-1943 Slughorn zorganizował kolację w jego biurze, w której uczestniczyło kilku chłopców - Ślizgonów. Wśród nich znajdował się Tom Riddle. Po zakończeniu uczty Tom pozostał w gabinecie. Zaczął wypytywać Horacego o horkruksy. Profesor Slughorn nie był zadowolony, że jego ulubiony uczeń interesuje się czarną magią, ale zgodził się opowiedzieć mu wszystko pod warunkiem, że to zostanie między nimi. Emerytura thumb|214pxPo pogłoskach dotyczących powrotu Lorda Voldemorta, Horacy często zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania. Na swoje kwatery wybierał domostwa chwilowo nieobecnych mugoli, nigdzie nie pozostawał jednak dłużej niż tydzień. Z tego co wiadomo, kiedyś odmówił zasilenia się szeregi śmierciożerców, choć byłby dla nich cennym „nabytkiem”. Wiele z jego dawnych ulubieńców zostało sławnymi osobistościami i nawet wtedy, kiedy przeszedł na emeryturę przysyłali mu wiele prezentów. Zawieszenie emerytury Latem 1996 roku zjawia się Albus Dumbledore by namówić go do zawieszenia emerytury, Horacy przebywał w wiosce Budleigh Babberton. Chociaż doskwiera mu reumatyzm i ma problemy z oddychaniem, niemalże po mistrzowsku aranżuje napaść śmierciożerców na jego aktualny dom. Meble są poprzewracane, podłoga usiana jest szczątkami żyrandola i porozpruwanymi poduszkami, na ścianach widnieją ślady krwi, a sam Horacy skutecznie udaje fotel. Brakuje jednak Mrocznego Znaku i właśnie to jest sygnałem dla Dumbledore'a, że jego dawny przyjaciel pozostał jednak przy życiu. Slughorn nie przyjmuje jednak propozycji dyrektora z entuzjazmem jednak kiedy Harry nieświadomie ukazuje mu, co może zyskać wracając do Hogwartu, zawiesza emeryturę. Podczas podróży Ekspresem do Hogwartu wyznacza nowych członków Klubu Ślimaka. Są nimi krewni dawnych uczniów Slughorna, których faworyzował. Zaprosił: Harry'ego Pottera, Ginny Weasley, Blaise'a Zabiniego, Cormaca McLaggena, Nevilla Longbottoma i Marcusa Belby'ego do swojego przedziału, gdzie uciął z nimi pogawędkę. Powrót Slughorna do Hogwartu thumb|left|240px|Harry odbiera nagrodę za najlepiej zrobiony eliksir - Felix Felicis Na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów po emeryturze, Slughorn ustala nagrodę dla ucznia, który sporządzi najlepiej Wywar Żywej Śmierci, którą była mała fiolka Felix Felicis. Wygrał ją Harry Potter, który skorzystał z porad znalezionych w podręczniku Księcia Półkrwi. Horacy był zachwycony Harrym i uznał, że odziedziczył talent po swojej matce. W tym samym roku, Dumbledore prosi Harry'ego o to aby wydobył wspomnienie od Slughorna dotyczące Voldemorta. Po pierwszej próbie Horacy krzyczał na Harry'ego i zatrzasnął mu drzwi. Ze strachu przed kolejną rozmową profesor zawiesił spotkania Klubu Ślimaka. Slughorn wpuścił Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu tylko dlatego, że Ron przez przypadek wypił eliksir miłosny, który znajdował się w czekoladkach dla Harry'ego. Slughorn poczęstował ich napojem, który był zatruty (Slughorn o tym nie wiedział). Harry włożył Ronowi do ust bezoar. Slughorn wyznał, że to miał być prezent dla Dumbledore'a jednak zapomniał mu go dać. Harry Potter wydobył wspomnienie od Horacego używając do tego Felix Felicis. Pod koniec roku szkolnego, Dumbledore został zamordowany przez Severusa Snape'a. Horacy był tym wstrząśnięty i obawiał się, że rodzice zabronią wracać swoim dzieciom do Hogwartu. Mimo to pozostał w szkole dalej nauczając eliksirów i zostając opiekunem domu Slytherin. Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|400px Slughorn pozostał w Hogwarcie i chronił uczniów przed Snapem i Carrowami. Kiedy miała rozpocząć się bitwa, Lord Voldemort myślał, że Horacy stchórzył i chciał siebie ratować. Natomiast ten wezwał posiłki z Hogsmeade i z całą resztą nauczycieli, uczniów i innych czarodziejów stanął do walki przeciw Voldemortowi. Po bitwie Horacy siedział wraz z Pomoną Sprout i Filiusem Flitwickiem i opowiadał im o tym, że zgubił gdzieś różdżkę, jednak okazało się, że była ona w fałdzie ubrania. Późniejsze życie Dalsze życie Horacego Slughorna nie jest znane, ale istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że pozostał w Hogwarcie i był opiekunem Slytherinu oraz nauczał eliksirów. Horacy Slughorn a Horkruksy Lorda Voldemorta thumb|left Tom Riddle, jako jeden z najzdolniejszych uczniów swoich czasów po prostu nie mógł nie znaleźć się w Klubie Ślimaka. Właśnie pod koniec jednego ze spotkań klubu Riddle zapytał Slughorna czym są Horkruksy i jak się je tworzy. Horacy, który uznał to za czysto akademickie rozważania, udzielił uczniowi odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Wiele lat później bardzo tego żałował, dlatego chociaż Dumbledore'owi udało się uzyskać wspomnienie dotyczące tej rozmowy, było ono tak zmodyfikowane, by ukazywać Slughorna w nieco lepszym świetle. W szóstej części Harry'emu udaje się jednak wydobyć od nauczyciela oryginalną wersję wspomnienia, z której wynika między innymi, że Lord Voldemort planował utworzenie aż siedmiu Horkruksów. Wiek Z drugiej części serii o Harrym Potterze wiemy, że Lord Voldemort na pewno uczęszczał do Hogwartu w 1942 roku (patrz rozdział: Bardzo sekretny dziennik). Z kolei w szóstej części znajdujemy wspomnienie ze spotkania Klubu Ślimaka, w którym uczestniczy młody Tom Riddle. Slughorn jest tam opisywany jako człowiek o bujnej, blond czuprynie z łysiną rozmiarów galeona na czubku głowy. Skoro zaczynał łysieć, możemy wnioskować, że Slughorn prawdopodobnie miał wtedy około 30-50 lat. W związku z tym, jego wiek w siódmym tomie może oscylować pomiędzy 85 a 105 latami. Wydaje się to być możliwe, zwłaszcza, iż wiadomo, że Slughorn jest młodszy od Dumbledore'a, bowiem w szóstym tomie dyrektor Hogwartu mówi: „Nie jesteś jeszcze tak stary jak ja Horacy”. Wygląd thumb|left|196x196px Choć trudno precyzyjnie określić jego wiek, Horacy jest człowiekiem starym. Z jego gęstych lśniących włosów nic już nie pozostało, ale może poszczycić się wąsami przypominającymi wąsy morsa, których w filmie nie posiada, niegdyś rudawymi, teraz natomiast srebrzystego koloru. Jego oczy są agrestowe i nieco wyłupiaste. Jest to człowiek niskiego wzrostu z krótkimi nogami i dość dużym brzuchem. Często można go spotkać w strojach z aksamitu lub jedwabiu, ale chyba najbardziej charakterystyczna jest jego kamizelka z ciemnozłotymi guzikami. Charakter Horacy Slughorn to człowiek lubujący się we wszelkich wygodach i towarach najwyższej klasy, co czyni go nieco snobistycznym, a czasem nawet interesownym. Do jego przysmaków należą kandyzowane ananasy i miód dojrzewający w dębowych beczkach. Z upodobaniem przebywa w towarzystwie ludzi słynnych, odnoszących sukcesy i mających władzę, bo cieszy go fakt, że potrafi wywierać na nich wpływ i kierować ich karierą. 'Kolekcjonuje' i uznaje za wartościowych zwłaszcza tych uczniów, którzy są z jakiegoś powodu znani (jak Harry Potter) lub bardzo utalentowani (Tom Riddle). Jest trochę próżny. Chętnie nawiązuje pożyteczne kontakty, jednakże sam nie lubi, bądź też nie chce rządzić. W sytuacji, gdy A. Dumbledore proponuje mu posadę nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie, Slughorn się zgadza (nie od razu), ale pod warunkiem wyższej pensji - jest osobą dbającą o swoje interesy i lubiącą dostatnie życie. Uczniów traktuje trochę jak okazy, toteż zawsze miał swoich ulubieńców czasem ze względu na ich ambicje lub inteligencję, innym razem ze względu na ich urok lub zdolności, jak opowiada Albus Dumbledore. Właśnie dla takich osób stworzył Klub Ślimaka. Swoich podopiecznych potrafi jednak chwalić i motywować do dalszej pracy, jak również docenia ich odwagę i indywidualność. Wyjawiając Harry'emu swoje prawdziwe wspomnienie rozmowy z Tomem Riddle'm o horkruksach, Slughorn wspomina jego matkę i prosi chłopca, by nie myślał o nim źle, po tym co zobaczy - miał pewne wyrzuty. Ponadto, jest człowiekiem życzliwie usposobionym i dobrodusznym, ale potrafi stać się opryskliwy, kiedy coś nie idzie po jego myśli. W filmie, po walce w Hogwarcie przechwala się, że swoją różdżką załatwił kilku wrogów. Różdżka thumb|218px Slughorn zakupił różdżkę w sklepie z różdżkami Ollivandera w wieku 11 lat, kiedy poszedł do Hogwartu. Składa się ona z nieznanego drewna oraz podstawowych materiałów. Uchwyt ma dwa zęby wystające z końcem co może mieć związek ze ślimakiem - dwa rogi. Relacje Z Lily Evans Podczas nauczania eliksirów w Hogwarcie, Lily Evans okazała się być bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą w tej dziedzinie, stając się jednym z najlepszych uczniów Slughorna oraz członkiem jego Klubu Ślimaka. Slughorn uważał ją za jedną z jego ulubionych uczennic, choć nie ukrywał zaskoczenia jej mugolskiemu rodowodowi. Slughorn uważał, że Lily była miłą, dowcipną i uroczą studentką, i wątpił, że ktokolwiek, kto ją poznał, mógłby nie pałać do niej sympatią. Lily dała Slughornowi miseczkę z niewielką ilością wody i płatkiem z lilii, który przekształcił się w rybkę, którą nazwał Franką. Kiedy zobaczył, że Franka pewnego dnia zniknęła, zrozumiał, że Lily Evans umarła. Był bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy usłyszał, co się stało z rodziną Potterów, a on sam opłakiwał śmierć Lily nawet wiele lat po jej śmierci. Harry Potter wykorzystał sentyment Slughorna do Lily na swoją korzyść, podczas gdy pod wpływem Felix Felicis skutecznie przekonał profesora, aby dał mu prawdziwe wspomnienie na temat jego rozmowy z Tomem Riddle'em o horkruksach. Stwierdził, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to zaprzepaści wszystko, do czego jego matka doszła i o co walczyła, poświęcając własne życie. Z Harrym Potterem Horacy Slughorn pierwszy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera w 1996 roku, kiedy Harry i Albus Dumbledore go wytropili i przybyli do domu mugoli, w którym się ukrywał. Był niepewny przyjęcia propozycji dyrektora, aby wrócić do zamku i nauczać eliksirów. Biorąc pod uwagę tendencję Slughorna do "zbierania" sławnych i utalentowanych młodych umysłów, Horacy ustąpił na prośbę Dumbledore'a po spotkaniu z Harrym. Objął posadę mistrza eliksirów w roku szkolnym 1996-1997. Nie tracił czasu i niemalże od razu zaprosił Harry'ego do Klubu Ślimaka, gdy Gryfonowi udało się bezbłędnie uwarzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci na zajęciach. W rzeczywistości Harry'emu z pomocą przyszedł podręcznik z zapiskami księcia Półkrwi, który zawierał wskazówki w przyrządzaniu mikstury. Harry wydawał się Horacemu iść śladami matki jako wielki eliksirowar, co dodatkowo pozytywnie wpłynęło na przychylność Slughorna do chłopaka. Podczas jednej ze swoich prywatnych lekcji, Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu wspomnienie Slughorna, w którym młody Tom Riddle zapytał mistrza eliksirów o horkruksy. Jednak najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu wspomnienie zostało edytowane, aby się wydawało, że Slughorn nie chciał odpowiedzieć Ślizgonowi. Dodatkowo nie można było rozpoznać dokładnie, o jakie słowo pytał Riddle i co chciał szczegółowo wiedzieć. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że pierwotne wspomnienie byłoby niewątpliwie istotne przy określaniu, co ostatecznie może wpłynąć na pokonanie Voldemorta i wiąże nadzieje, że Harry'emu uda się je zdobyć. Kiedy Slughorn wyczuł, że Harry chciał pozyskać jego wstydliwe wspomnienie, zaczął próbować go unikać. Zawiesił obiady organizowane dla Klubu Ślimaka i uciekał się do przyrządzania eliksirów. Czuł się winny za udzielenie informacji na temat horkruksów Tomowi. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, w końcu Harry'emu udało się uzyskać wspomnienie od bardzo pijany Slughorna, za pomocą Felix Felicis. To pozwoliło Dumbledore'owi, aby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia, że Voldemort planował stworzyć siedem horkruksów, aby rozszczepić swoją duszę i zabezpieczyć ją w przypadku stracenia ciała. Te wnioski nakłoniły Harry'ego, aby kontynuował misję Dumbledore'a i zniszczył je wszystkie, czyniąc Voldemorta z powrotem śmiertelnym. Z Tomem Riddle'em Profesor Slughorn był mistrzem eliksirów podczas szkolnych lat nauki Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie. Horacy był także opiekunem Slytherinu, do którego należał Tom. Biorąc pod uwagę tendencję nauczyciela do faworyzowania uczniów, którzy wyjawiali swoje talenty w jakimś kierunku, Slughorn stał się mentorem Riddle'a i prawdopodobnie profesor traktował Toma lepiej niż resztę. Młody Riddle był ulubieńcem Slughorna w czasach szkolnych. Pewnego dnia, Tom zapytał nauczyciela o horkruksy, w przekonaniu, że jego intencje były "czysto akademickie". Horacy niechętnie powiedział mu, czym w zasadzie są i wytłumaczył jak stworzyć jeden, choć początkowo nie chciał zdradzić Tomowi żadnych szczegółów. Co najważniejsze, kiedy Tom zapytał, czy to możliwe, aby stworzyć więcej niż jeden horkruks, Slughorn wydawał się być przerażony pomysłem, ale nie zaprzeczył, że można to zrobić. Z tych informacji w ręku, Riddle'owi udało się stworzyć siedem horkruksów i osiągnąć coś w pobliżu nieśmiertelności. Horacy wstydził się, gdy przypomniał sobie, co się stało i czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Zmodyfikował własną pamięć, by zatuszować prawdę. Nie wiadomo, czy Slughorn był zaangażowany, gdy Voldemort doszedł do władzy w czasie pierwszej wojny, jednak jest to mało prawdopodobne. Był zbulwersowany na wieść o Tomie tworzącym horkruksy i widziano go podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart. Jednak Harry Potter zdołał odzyskać oryginalną wersję wspomnień za pomocą Felix Felicis w 1997 roku. Dzięki temu, on i Dumbledore zbierali najważniejsze informacje o tym, co Voldemort zrobił i co trzeba zrobić, aby go zniszczyć. Slughorn walczył przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi z głową, z pomocą Minerwy McGonagall i Kingsleya Shacklebolta, podczas drugiej bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em Albus Dumbledore i Horacy Slughorn byli współpracownikami w Hogwarcie przynajmniej od 1920 do 1981 roku, kiedy Slughorn przeszedł na emeryturę i Severus Snape zajął jego miejsce jako mistrza eliksirów. Slughorn był równie niechętnie nastawiony do dołączenia do Zakonu Feniksa jak i Śmierciożerców. Dumbledore najprawdopodobniej przyjął Horacego ze względu na dość egoistyczne podejście, ale ogólnie czarodziej był nieszkodliwy i naprawdę utalentowany. Albus poprosił Slughorna, aby ponownie objął swoje dawne stanowisko w 1996 roku, a Horacy ostatecznie zgodził się na to, z powodu możliwości pozyskania Harry'ego Pottera do swojej kolekcji wybitnych uczniów. Dumbledore starał się być ostrożny w stosunku do Slughorna i nie zmuszał go do ujawnienia wspomnienia (wyręczył go w tym Harry Potter), wiedząc, że może to zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Dumbledore obawiał się, że jeśli Slughorn będzie czuł się zdradzony, to może nawet opuścić szkołę i dołączyć do Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore podejrzewał, że Slughorn mógł przypadkowo podać Tomowi Riddle'owi jakąś niebezpieczną informację. W celu określenia, co dokładnie zostało Riddle'owi powiedziane, zaplanował użyć go tego Harry'ego. Mistrz eliksirów wstydził tego, że dał się oczarować Tomowi, więc zmodyfikował swoją własną pamięć i dał Dumbledore'owi nieprawdziwą wersję zdarzeń. Biorąc pod uwagę zamiłowanie Slughorna dla znanych i / lub utalentowanych studentów, Dumbledore powierzył zadanie Harry'emu Potterowi, który byłby najprawdopodobniej najsłynniejszym uczniem Slughorna, jaki kiedykolwiek mógł uczyć, aby pobrać oryginalne wspomnienie. Jak przepowiedział Dumbledore, Harry był w doskonałej pozycji, aby przekonać Slughorna, aby ten wyjawił prawdę i przekazał prawdziwe wspomnienie. Dzięki temu, dyrektor razem z Harrym poznali temat dyskusji i pojęcie horkruksów. Od tego momentu ich celem stało się zniszczenie ich wszystkich, by z powrotem sprawić, że Voldemort będzie śmiertelny. Horacy był bardzo wstrząśnięty śmiercią Dumbledore'a i jego pogrzebem. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, Horacy walczył rozsądnie przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, na cześć śmierci przyjaciela i chronił jego byłych uczniów w szkole. Z Klubem Ślimaka Slughorn wolał obcować z dobrze usytuowanymi uczniami lub z osobami z obiecującą karierą na przyszłe lata. Grupy uczniów zbierały się wokół niego i jego klubu, który nosił nazwę Klubu Ślimaka, od początku związanym z jego nazwiskiem. Horacy uważał, że wszyscy jego ulubieni uczniowie mieli potencjał, by stać się świetnymi i znanymi czarodziejami, a on sam miał nadzieję na korzyści w przyszłości ze względu na wsparcie, jakim ich darzył od pierwszych lat nauki. Niektórzy z jego byłych uczniów, którzy już coś osiągnęli lub przekroczyli jego oczekiwania zanim podjął naukę w Hogwarcie w 1996 roku, byli: Ambrosius Flume, Dirk Cresswell, Barnaba Cuffe, Eldred Worple, Gwenog Jones i Wendy Slinkhard. Były jednak inni jego dawni uczniowie, którzy osiągnęli pewien poziom sławy (a dokładniej rozgłos), z którymi nie utrzymywał kontaktu, ani nie zbliżał do nich członków Klubu Ślimaka w 1996 roku, ponieważ nie miał ochoty być związany ze Śmierciożercami - tymi uczniami byli: Lucjusz Malfoy, Avery, rodzina Lestrange, Nott Sr. i Goyle Sr.. Członkami Klubu Ślimaka podczas drugiej kadencji Horacego jako mistrz eliksirów w Hogwarcie byli: Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, Flora i Hestia Carrow. Wszyscy z nich prawdopodobnie byli powiązani z kimś znanym, z wyjątkiem Hermiony i Ginny, które zostały wybrane ze względu na ich zdolności magiczne. Slughorn szczególnie zwracał uwagę na Hermionę, która była prymusem wśród uczniów i wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych. Nie było innych studentów, którzy zostali zaproszeni do jego klubu, ale to nie oznaczało, że pozostali uczniowie nie mogli w przyszłości zasłynąć czy zrobić kariery. Przykładem jest Neville Longbottom, który początkowo przejawiał brak talentu ze swojej strony, chociaż rodzice chłopca byli przedstawiani jako wielcy aurorzy. Innym przykładem jest Marcus Belby, któremu rodzinne ideały nie były szczególnie bliskie i nie podążył tą samą ścieżką co jego słynny wujek - eliksirowar. Ron Weasley nie został zaproszony, żeby dołączyć do klubu - ku frustracji Rona, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół była członkami. Horacy nie przejął się faktem, że początkowo mylił, przekręcał i często zapominał imię i nazwisko chłopca, nazywając go "Ralf" czy "Wallenby". Jednak w Horacym z czasem rozwinęła się sympatia i polubił Rona jako osobę. Gdy Gryfon został otruty, odwiedził go w skrzydle szpitalnym i życzył zdrowia. Z Arturem Weasleyem Artur Weasley w okresie swoich lat szkolnych uczył się u profesora Slughorna, lecz podobnie tak jak jego syn, zdawał się być niezauważonym przez nauczyciela. Artur nigdy nie dołączył do grona uprzywilejowanych uczniów w Klubie Ślimaka. Być może był zazdrosny o Molly, na którą Horacy zwracał większą uwagę, lub po prostu czuł, że nie spełnił swoich ambicji względem profesora. W szkole nie pałał do niego sympatią, a gdy objął stanowisko w Ministerstwie Magii, otaczał się czarodziejami, którzy niegdyś należeli do Klubu Ślimaka. Z personelem Hogwartu Horacy Slughorn miał dobre stosunki z większością członków personelu w Hogwarcie. Oprócz tego, że był to stary przyjaciel i długoletni współpracownik dyrektora szkoły, Albusa Dumbledore'a, Slughorn był bardzo przyjacielski względem innych osób z personelu zamku. Był dość zaznajomiony z Severusem Snape'em, który po odejściu profesora eliksirów na emeryturę, przejął jego stanowisko. Slughorn w młodości uczył Severusa i uważał go za bardzo inteligentnego i utalentowanego ucznia, więc zaprosił go do przyłączenia się do jego Klubu Ślimaka. Wydawało się, że mają dobre relacje nawet podczas ich późniejszych lat jako profesorów, aż do roku szkolnego 1997-1998, gdy Snape zamordował przyjaciela Horacego, Albusa Dumbledore'a i przejął jego stanowisko jako dyrektora Hogwartu. Jednak Slughorn później dowiedział się, że Snape był w rzeczywistości lojalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Horacy był także przyjacielem Minerwy McGonagall, która nauczała transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Choć oboje byli opiekunami z konkurencyjnych domów, nie miało to wpływu na ich relacje, ponieważ, podobnie jak Minerwa, Slughorn nie traktował preferencyjne uczniów własnego domu. Jednakże z tego powodu, być może nie był w stanie dobrze zrozumieć nauczycielki transmutacji. W 1998 roku, podczas bitwy o Hogwart, Minerwa powiedziała Horacemu, że jeśli on i jego uczniowie chcieliby się przyłączyć do Lorda Voldemorta, to ona będzie walczyć z nimi. Slughorn był w szoku, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie spodziewał się takiej postawy ze strony McGonagall, sądził, że nauczycielka nigdy nie przyłączy się do Czarnego Pana. Później w walce, Minerwa i Slughorn walczyli po jednej stronie przeciwko Voldemortowi i oboje przeżyli. Slughorn miał również dobre relacje z Filiusem Flitwickiem i Pomoną Sprout. Wydawali się być dobrymi znajomymi, ponieważ wspólnie omawiali wydarzenia z Bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej i wydawało się, że ufają sobie nawzajem. Slughorn, Flitwick i Sprout byli również świadkami tego, jak Severus Snape ucieka przed drugą bitwą o Hogwart i dołączył do walki. Chociaż półolbrzym nie chciał twierdzić, że kiedykolwiek byli ze sobą blisko, Horacy również wydawały się być dość zaprzyjaźniony z Rubeusem Hagridem. Hagrid mogło być jednym z uczniów Slughorna podczas swoich lat w Hogwarcie. W 1997 Horacy został zaproszony przez Hagrida na pogrzeb Aragoga, swojego pajęczaka - akromantuli. Po pogrzebie pili i śpiewali razem wznosząc toast za życie Aragoga (chociaż dla Horacego jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że z powodu jego cenny jadu, który zdobył), a przy okazji dało to możliwość, żeby Harry Potter namówił profesora na pokazanie oryginalnego wspomnienia na temat jego rozmowy z Tomem Riddlem o horkruksach. Ponadto te spotkanie wpłynęło na relacje profesora i półolbrzyma, którzy stali się wielkimi przyjaciółmi po pogrzebie. Slughorn pocieszał Hagrida podczas pogrzebu Aragoga, co dla Rubeusa było bardzo ważne i znaczące. Chociaż Horacy pracował dwukrotnie jako mistrz eliksirów w przeciągu różnych latach, znał poprzednią nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią - Dolores Umbridge. Śledził afery, które działy się w Hogwarcie i pomimo ukrywania się, usłyszał, że Dolores została wciągnięta do Zakazanego Lasu przez stado centaurów. Później Dumbledore wyjaśnił, że był to wynik rozgniewania centaury po tym, jak nauczycielka wyzwała ich od "plugawych mieszańców". Horacy gdy to usłyszał, wyraził pogardę dla niej, twierdząc, że była "idiotyczną kobietą" i że nigdy jej nie lubił, a w czasach szkolnych Umbridge była jedną z najmniej lubianych przez niego uczennic. Etymologia "Horacy" pochodzi od nazwy epikurejskiego, rzymskiego poety, który lubił jedzenie i przyjaźń z wpływowymi ludźmi. Za kulisami * W filmowej adaptacji szóstej części, Horacy po pogrzebie Aragoga, opowiada Harry'emu o swojej rybce France, którą dostał od Lily Potter. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore Zobacz też * Klepsydra Horacego Slughorna * Apteka Horacego E. F. Slughorna en:Horace Slughorn fr:Horace Slughorn ru:Гораций Слизнорт de:Horace Slughorn it:Horace Lumacorno ja:ホラス・スラグホーン et:Horace Slughorn tr:Horace Slughorn ca:Horaci Llagot cs:Horacio Křiklan da:Horatio Schnobbevom es:Horace Slughorn fi:Horatius Kuhnusarvio he:הוראס סלאגהורן nl:Hildebrand Slakhoorn no:Horatsion E.F. Snilehorn pt-br:Horácio Slughorn sv:Horace Snigelhorn uk:Горацій Слизоріг Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Nauczyciele eliksirów Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Opiekunowie domów Kategoria:Fani Harpii z Holyhead